Just a Massage
by Guardian of Hate
Summary: Hello! I am Hate and this is my first story! Rated M for adult themes. Sorry if it's short. Please leave a comment for suggestions.


Just a Massage

I stared at the business card that North had handed to me. "He's going to help me with my pain?" I asked him, looking at the name in shock. North nodded and handed me some money. I tucked the card into my pocket and walked outside. It was chilly out and I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I walked along the sidewalk. I saw the building and sighed. I opened the door, surprised to see Jack and Bunny sitting down on chairs, rubbing the back of their necks painfully. I walked up to the counter and put the money down. I looked at the choices I had. There was the middle and lower back massage, the neck massage, the middle back massage and the stomach massage.

"Can I help you?" the lady at the counter asked. I nodded and saw someone walk past me and into a room. It was Bunny who was still rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I'll have the middle and lower back massage and the stomach massage, please?" I told her, handing her the money. She motioned to the chairs.

"Mr. Black will see you in a few minutes. Please have a seat." she said. I sighed and sat next to Jack. He rubbed the back of his neck again.

"So, how are you Jack?" I asked him, awkwardly. He shrugged and continued to rub his neck. Bunny walked out of the room, smiling.

"He's incredible, Jack." Bunny said to his friend before he walked out of the building. I sighed as the lady called me up to the counter.

"Mr. Black will see you now. Just walk through those doors over there and undress. Then you can lie on the table. Mr. Black will be there in a moment." she said. I nodded and gulped nervously as I walked into a room. The walls were gray with a black carpet. I took off my shirt, pants, underwear, and bra and laid on the table. I heard a door creak open and a tall, thin man wearing all black walked in and sat down.

"You must be Faye. I'm Mr. Black." he said in a thick British accent. My heart raced as he got closer.

"So what massage do you want to start with?" Mr. Black said, grabbing a warm towel.

"We can start with the middle and lower back massage." I said, staring at his bright golden eyes. He nodded.

"Ok, then. Please roll onto your stomach." he instructed. I obeyed. He placed the towel on me and folded it so only my back was showing. He cracked his knuckles and sat down. He pressed the middle of my back and made a circle rotation with his hands. I sighed in relief as some of the pain went away. He went up to my shoulder blades and massaged them. He continued this until he was done. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was so attractive.

"Ok, now roll onto your back and we'll start with the stomach massage." he said. I nodded and rolled onto my back. I blushed as Mr. Black stared at me and blushed. His grey skin turned darker. He cleared his throat awkwardly and placed the towel on me again and folded it so only my stomach was showing. Little did I know, Mr. Black was getting incredibly hard while he massaged my stomach.

"My god, you're hands are so soft." I moaned. He tilted his head at me and continued to massage. He was trying really hard not to get harder but it was no use. I saw him squirming around and lifted my eyebrow and smirked. He blushed and cleared his throat again. This time, I sat up and looked him in the eyes. His mouth opened slightly, giving me time to lean in and kiss him. His eyes widened but he also leaned into the kiss. He tried to pull away but I grabbed his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. "So what is your real name?" I asked him, undoing his shirt buttons, revealing his pale chest. He moaned and sighed.

"My real name is Pitch." he replied. I nodded and undid his pants. He gasped and continued to pull away but my rock hard grip still had him locked into the kiss. He moaned in my mouth as I reached into his pants and rubbed his erection. He broke the kiss and looked at me. He looked away awkwardly. I chuckled softly to myself. He was so cute when he blushed. I got off of the table and sat in his lap, making him blush even harder.

"P-Please…s-stop." he murmured. I shook my head and took his pants off, leaving him wearing his boxers. I saw that his expression changed from a shy, awkward frown to a sexy, seductive grin. He took his erection out and teased me, rubbing my entrance with the tip. I moaned in pleasure. Then, without warning, he thrust into me. Waves of pain and pleasure tingled up and down my spine. We both began to moan. After a few minutes, Pitch was at his climax. I was close, too. With three final thrusts, Pitch came into me, his seed burning the sides of my entrance. He thrust one more time, making me come too. We both panted in exhaustion. He put his clothes back on. I put mine back on too. I kissed him one more time before walking out of the room, seeing Jack look at me.

"So what did you get?" he asked, curiously. I shrugged and blushed, seeing Pitch look at me from a corner of the room.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a massage…"


End file.
